The Internet of Things (IoT) service and device market is rapidly expanding. The number of IoT connected devices is expected to number in the tens, or even hundreds, of billions within the next several decades. The range and number of Internet or “cloud” based services that utilize IoT connected devices is also expected to expand rapidly.
A key challenge in providing services to IoT connected devices is the need to provide services in areas that lack good Internet connectivity. For example, Internet connectivity is often weak and unreliable in geographically remote areas where cloud based services could prove useful. Weak and unreliable internet connectivity is also common in developing countries where cloud based services could also prove useful.